jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike
Appearances: Jagged Alliance , Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games . Nonplayable, an alum and enemy in Jagged Alliance 2 . Parts of this page contain significant spoilers for Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "Little can be said about Mike, the "Mystery Mercenary", simply because little is known. Persistent rumours, however, do place him in Dallas on the day Kennedy was shot and at Stormin' Norman's pool party in Kuwait. A known fact - he only works for the extremely experienced!" - Jagged Alliance "While undergoing negotiations for yet another pay increase, Mike suddenly withdrew from the discussion when he was informed many employers had already complained about his exaggerated rates. His current whereabouts are unknown, just like pretty much everything else about him. The last correspondance received by this office, postmarked in a small country whose name escapes us, contained threats we'd rather not recall." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery. Relationships Likes *Robert 'Scully' Sullivan Liked by *Robert 'Scully' Sullivan *Tex R. Colburn *Carl "It" Goodman *Gary Roachburn *Herman "Turtle" Regents Dislikes *None Disliked by *None Additional info *In Jagged Alliance, Mike is available as the most expensive mercenary and not really affordable until late game. He will not join the players team until the player has a lot of positive reputation. He starts with an M16 rifle and is an exceptional shot, with enough levels to interrupt most enemies. *In Jagged Alliance 2 Mike isn't a hireable mercenary anymore. Eventually the player encounters him in Arulco where it is revealed that he was hired by Deidranna and is working for the Army. **Many A.I.M. mercs will recognize Mike upon seeing him in Jagged Alliance 2, and express various reactions. Gus and Ivan view him as a traitor and will have no qualms with killing him. Others will exhibit intimidation (like Spider) or reluctance (Scully). More words will be had as well if the merc delivers the final killing shot. Newer mercenaries such as Igor may have no reaction. *Mike can be spoken to in Jagged Alliance 2 when he is encountered as an enemy. If an AIM merc who is familiar with enough with Mike gets close enough, you can talk to Mike and (if the merc's leadership is high enough) find out his motivations for leaving AIM and hiring on with Deidranna, along with the usual threats. **Mike's intentions evidently are related to him believing Deidranna to be the "winning side" in the conflict. Most A.I.M. mercs, despite being mercenaries, are ironically not quite as "mercenary", and find his perspective disgusting on moral grounds, due to Deidranna's lack of regard for human rights. *Can be hired in the 1.13 mod. The player will need characters with high leadership like Miguel to hire him when he is beaten to Critical state. *Hinted as being Russian; Igor will comment that he hates battling a "compatriot" when first encountered in Jagged Alliance 2. Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"Weren't you shown a copy of my biography?" -Initial refusal to hire'' *''"Now that you've proven yourself, I'm ready to join!" - On hire'' Jagged Alliance: Deadly games *''"It's as simple as this, either you attempt to hire me or someone else will." - On call'' *''"You can call me Mike. I don't have a last name." - On call'' *''"I quit! Whatever team I may be on has to bag missions on a consistent basis! It's an image thing, you understand?" - fail two mission on a row'' *''"I'm not interested... I built my reputation up from the ground floor with hard work and victories. Maybe if you win the next mission,we can work something out." - refuse to join,fail rate too high'' *''"What are you running here,pal? An organ bank? I'm gone! You'll have to get things under control if you ever want me to come back!" - threaten to quit, high casualties'' *''"I'm not interested... Do they have you working on a bonus-per-body system or are you just that careless with your men?"- refuse to join, death rate too high'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Got something to say before you die?"'' *''"I got the call. The cash was good. Real good, so I took the job. I don't care which side I work for."'' *''"Aw, don't look so surprised. It was never about the glory for me. Its about money. Point is, I'm too good to work with others. Was part of AIM for a long time."'' *''"Just back away. I'll give you a head start before I shoot you."'' *''"Target in sight. You're the target, and I don't miss."'' *''"You waited a long time to bring your operation up to snuff so you could hire me and now you're stiffing me? Me? Mike? The best in the business?" - upon being dismissed'' Death *Upon encountering Mike in Jagged Alliance 2, mercs from A.I.M. familiar with Mike and his reputation will have reactions, both upon seeing Mike and upon personally killing Mike. These quotes have been collected separately on this page. Inventory Jagged Alliance/Deadly Games * M16 * 9mm Beretta * Kevlar Helmet * Sun Goggles * Extended Ear * Spectra Vest * 5-pocket Assault Vest * Hand Grenade * M16 Ammo * 9 mm Jagged Alliance 2 * Compound 18 Spectra Helmet * Compound 18 Spectra Vest * Compound 18 Spectra Leggings * H&K G11 * 4.7 mm magazine x 1 * Mustard Gas Grenade x 1 * Hand Grenade x 1 * $4000 Jagged Alliance Wildfire * Spectra Leggings * SVU * 7,62*54mm 10 AP * Mustard Gas Grenade * Hand Grenade * $4000 Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs Category:A.I.M. Category:Mercenaries Category:Alumni Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Deidranna's Army Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2